1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch structure and, more particularly, to a switch structure integrated with a display and playback device, wherein resilient elements are provided between an actuation element and a lower housing to facilitate relative movement therebetween, and the lower housing has a guide post formed with ribs which allow the actuation element to move smoothly and vertically relative to the lower housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Switches are commonly used to make or break electrical circuits, and switches of different structures are actuated in different ways, such as by pressing, rotating, pulling switch levers, and so on. A switch structure actuated by pressing a button thereof is typically provided with a lower housing or base, which is spaced apart from an actuation element by a proper gap to enable smooth back-and-forth movement of the button during use. However, the very gap also requires that force applied to the switch structure be perpendicular to a force-application surface of the button; otherwise, components inside the button structure tend to be stuck or input the same signal repeatedly, causing a lot of trouble in case of emergency.